<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Studio Nights by bokuroos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230069">Studio Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroos/pseuds/bokuroos'>bokuroos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroos/pseuds/bokuroos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comebacks mean endless late nights at the studio for Jihoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Studio Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will I ever beta my fics? Unlikely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Jihoon subconsciously tapped the end of his pen against the desk, eyes reading the lyrics that Dokyeom was currently singing into the mic inside the recording booth of the studio.</p>
<p>     They were right in the middle of comeback preparations, which meant endless days in the studio producing, recording, and monitoring all their new music for the album.</p>
<p>     Jihoon had spent the entire day getting the members who had yet to record their parts for this particular song to take turns in the studio so he and the other producers could work on editing and finalising the track.</p>
<p>     Dokyeom finished his lines and Jihoon leaned forward to press the button for the mic, “okay that was really good. Let’s do it one more time then you can head off for the night.” </p>
<p>     Dokyeom responded with a thumbs up through the window and readjusted his headphones.</p>
<p>     Jihoon hit play on the track again and went about scribbling some notes in the margins of the lyric sheet as Dokyeom’s voice filtered through the speakers. </p>
<p>     He gave the younger an ‘ok’ sign once he finished recording, bringing their session for the night to an end.</p>
<p>     Jihoon groaned and stretched in his chair, feeling the tightness in his shoulders and legs from being stuck in the studio for such a long period.</p>
<p>     The door of the recording booth opened as Dokyeom stepped out.</p>
<p>     “You should head back to the dorms too, you’ve been here all day.” He said as he went to grab his jacket off the couch.</p>
<p>     Dokyeom was right of course. Anyone who looked at Jihoon right now could probably tell how tired he was.</p>
<p>     He spun his chair around to face the other and gave him a tired smile, “don’t worry I’m gonna head off soon. Just wanna finish a couple small things first.”</p>
<p>     Dokyeom still looked slightly concerned but didn’t push the subject. All the members knew how seriously Jihoon took his producing. This was pretty standard for comeback time.</p>
<p>     “Well be careful getting back hyung. Don’t stay here all night.” Dokyeom gave him one last wave before leaving.</p>
<p>     Jihoon let out a sigh and spun back to face his desk. He took a sip from the coffee cup next to him, ignoring the fact that it was cold. Any caffeine was his friend at this point.</p>
<p>     He listened through a couple of the recordings from today, tweaking and adjusting certain parts here and there to improve them, and scribbled a few more notes onto the lyric sheets as he went.</p>
<p>     After working for a while longer, he dropped the pen onto the desk, eyes starting to hurt out of tiredness, and glanced at the bottom corner of the monitor in front of him. The little numbers read 1:47am.</p>
<p>     He crossed his arms on the desk in front of him and dropped his forehead onto them, eyes automatically slipping shut. </p>
<p>
  <em>      He really should go back to the dorms.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     He didn’t even realise he had drifted off until he heard the studio door open and someone enter.</p>
<p>     “Jihoonie?”</p>
<p>     He jolted awake, hand coming up to rub at his eyes.</p>
<p>     The person appeared by his side and crouched down, a large and warm hand gently squeezing his thigh through the material of his shorts.</p>
<p>     The haze of sleep finally cleared Jihoon’s vision and he looked down to see Mingyu looking up at him, worry clear on his features.</p>
<p>     “What are you doing here?” The end of his question trailed off into a yawn.</p>
<p>     “Dokyeom said you were still here. I wanted to make sure you didn’t stay here too late.”</p>
<p>     Jihoon glanced at the time on the screen to see it was now almost 2:30am before looking back at his boyfriend. He had probably been waiting for him to get back and Jihoon felt a little guilty for keeping him up this late.</p>
<p>     “Sorry...I should have texted you or something. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He gave the hand still resting on his leg a squeeze in apology.</p>
<p>     “It’s okay,” Mingyu reassured him. He couldn’t be mad when Jihoon was working so hard for them. “Let’s go home and get some sleep yeah?”</p>
<p>     Jihoon nodded and let Mingyu take his hands to pull him up out of the chair. The younger grabbed the cap Jihoon had abandoned on the coffee table hours earlier and leant down, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head before pulling the cap snugly down.</p>
<p>     Jihoon moved to intertwine their fingers again as they left the studio and made their way through the company’s halls.</p>
<p>     Understandably, it was pretty much silent given that everyone else had probably long since gone home for the night. The only sounds were their footsteps and the faint sound of the city in the distance.</p>
<p>     It was only a short walk to their dorms from the company, 15 minutes at the most. Jihoon was grateful because he didn’t think he could stay awake much longer anyway.</p>
<p>     The slight breeze outside made a nice difference from the stuffiness of his studio, even if it was a little cool in shorts.</p>
<p>     “Did you get what you wanted done today?” Mingyu asked as they walked, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>     Jihoon hummed, “I think so. We still need to edit the track a bit but all the vocals are finished.”</p>
<p>     They continued to walk in comfortable silence, only passing a handful of late-night stragglers returning from work or a night out.</p>
<p>     Another cool breeze blew past them and Jihoon shivered, instinctively pressing closer to the warmth of his boyfriend’s side and making Mingyu smile to himself.</p>
<p>     Jihoon could deny it all he wanted, but he’d always be cute in Mingyu’s eyes. Even if it was unintentional.</p>
<p>     They arrived at the dorm a few minutes later, and Jihoon was glad to finally be home, out of the cold and ready to collapse into bed.</p>
<p>     The rest of the dorm was quiet, all the other members having disappeared to their rooms for the night.</p>
<p>     Jihoon went to go straight to his bed as well, but felt Mingyu tighten his grip on his hand to stop him. </p>
<p>     Jihoon whined in protest, “Minggu...wanna sleep.”</p>
<p>     “You need to shower first, you’ve been in the studio all day.”</p>
<p>     “Can’t I just do it in the morning?” Jihoon frowned. He just wanted sleep.</p>
<p>     Mingyu sighed and loosened his grip on Jihoon’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles gently, “I promise you can sleep straight after.”</p>
<p>     Jihoon looked like he wanted to protest more, but instead he just let out huff and let go of Mingyu’s hand.</p>
<p>     He wandered over to the wardrobe and grabbed some fresh clothes before shuffling towards the bathroom, stopping to lean up and press a soft kiss to Mingyu’s cheek.</p>
<p>     Jihoon re-emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. His face and neck were slightly flushed from the heat of the shower and his hair was damp.</p>
<p>     Mingyu was curled up under the covers already, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. When he heard the door open and saw Jihoon come out, he smiled and dropped his phone to lift the covers, “come here.”</p>
<p>     Jihoon immediately crawled under the covers with his boyfriend. Straight away he could feel his whole body sink into the mattress and relax, limbs heavy. Mingyu immediately wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and pulled him against his chest. He was warm and solid, a comforting feeling.</p>
<p>     “Better now?” Mingyu whispered, looking down at the boy tucked against him.</p>
<p>     Jihoon just nodded, tired eyes already starting to slip shut as sleep began to take over him.</p>
<p>     Mingyu reached a careful arm out to flick the lamp off, letting the room fall into darkness before closing his own eyes.</p>
<p>     “Goodnight Jihoon.”</p>
<p>     “‘Night Gyu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been rotting in my drafts at 99% complete for months so here we go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>